Demographics of Sekowo
OUT OF DATE. The nearly 250 million strong population of Sekowo is spread out among the eleven states of the Sekowan Federal Commonwealth, with 60% of the population residing in Sekowo proper. Sekowo is a highly diverse nations with few groups being the majority in most categories. Birth & Death Sekowo's population tends to go through birthing boom cycles, with large amount of births seen throughout a decade followed by a few decades of lower annual birth rates. The average age in Sekowo is between 15-65 with 61% of the population fitting into the category. Sekowo has a larger than average over 65 population at 15%, however this is a dramatic decrease from the 26th century when the over 65 population was more than thirty percent. The population under the age of 15 is 24% roughly a quarter of the population. Ethnicity Like many post-colonial nations, Sekowo has a great many different ethnicities, however unlike post-colonial nations only around thirty percent of those ethnicities are the result of colonization. Sekowo proper is situated in a part of Dovani that has historically been home been a nexus of many different peoples and cultures from all over North-West Central Dovani while the rest of the Commonwealth is usually home to only one or two unique ethno-cultural groups. Because of this Sekowo is home to people from every ethnic group on the continent. The population of Sekowo is split into five primary ethnic groups with Caucasians and Asiatic people's making up the majority of the population at sixty percent (thirty percent each) while the three other ethnic groups, Amerindians, Blacks and Mixed making up another thirty percent (ten percent each). Gender & Sexuality The areas of Gender and Sexuality are by far the most unique aspects of Sekowan Demographics, do to both the relatively large parts of the population that don't fit into the traditional gender/sexuality roles and the government officially recognizing several groups. Gender The population of Sekowo is nearly equally split between male and Female, with 52% of the population being male and 46% being female. The remaining 2% consists of Transgender persons. The Transgender group is, as its name suggests a transitory group, comprised of individuals either transitioning between one gender to another, with an estimated 55% being Male to Female transitions, or persons who have physical aspects of both genders. Sexuality The topic of Sexuality in Sekowo has never been a taboo subject, due to Sekowo's primary cultures either not recgonizing sexulaity, not having a problem with non-heterosexuals, or in some cases promoting non-heterosexuality. Because of this only half of the population can be identified as heterosexual. The results may not match general polls on the issue do to the way in which the census questions on the subject are asked. The largest sexuality and slim majority is Heterosexuality with 50%. The second largest sexuality in Sekowo is Bisexuality, comprising 27% of the population. The third largest sexuality is Homosexuality making up 20% of the overall population. The remaining 3% is comprised of Asexuals and those claiming a sexuality not listed, each at 1.5%. Households & Income One of the most important demographics for the government, and one of the original aspects of the Census is information dealing with the structures of households and the annual income of the people. Households One of the few areas that Sekowo comes close to global average in terms of demographics is the structure of households. The largest group at fourty-eight percent are families. While family households have in the past been more prevalent, the economic development mixed with the the social and political freedom of the last two-centuries has lead to a decrease in the amount of family households, though this trend has started to level off in recent years. The second largest household group is Single Households making up twenty-nine percent of households. Histroically single housholds have been the least prevalent of households, however over the last half-century as living costs have dropped the group has become the soncd most prevalent. The third and smallest of the three household groups is Shared households, households that include multiple people living together who have no family ties to each other. In the past shared households were the second largest group both practical and cultural reasons, however with the costs of living alone falling in recent years shared households have fallen, though it's expected they will not dip below twenty-percent. Income Because of Sekowo's Past history of colonization, wars and Aretist rule Sekowo has a sui generis developing economy, leading to a large portion of the population making less than 20,000 annually. The majority (25%) of Sekowans are classified as within the poverty range by both international and national estimates, making less than 5,000 annually. The second largest group (24%) are classified as being in the lower part of the middle-class in terms of annual income, with the group making between 10,000-15,000 annually. Not surprisingly, and in some cases seen optimistically, the third largest income group makes up the lower class in terms of income, making between 5,000-10,000 annually. Not surprisingly only twenty-nine percent of the population makes more than 15,000 annually, with the largest group, those making 15,000 to 25,000 annually making up slightly more than half of the overall group. The smallest income group are those who make more than 100,000 annually, this group makes up only .5% of the total population. Language Sekowo is by far one of the most linguistically diverse countries on Terra, with four official languages and three recognized languages. The laergest plurality of people in Sekowo, thirty percent, speak English as there first language. The second largest group at seventeend percent, speak Gao-ShowaN, as there first language. The third largest group at fifteen percent, speak French as their first language The fourth largest group, at twelve percent, speak Normand as a first language. The remaining 28% of the population speaks either Greek, Pailesian or a language not listed as a first language. Secondary Language While no official data has been taken in recent years, it is known that the vast majority of Sekowans speak atleast one second language fluently. Polls and small scale studies suggest that English is the most spoken secondary language, with an estimated 60% of the population, followed by Gao-Showan and French with 25% and 15% respectively. It is not known how many people are able to speak in many of the other languages do to no data ever being recorded beyond primary and secondary language speaking abilities. Marital Status Marital status is one of the least demographics, being at odds with the global standard. The majority, fifty-one percent are in a legal union (marriage), while this itself is not abnormal the, amount of 'common marriages', marriages between two people represents only sixty-five eprcent of unions overall with polyamorous unions comprising thirty-fice percent. The second largest group, comprising 31% of the populace is single. This group is primarily made up of individuals under 35, though a substantial minority of this group (25%) are older. The third type and smallest at 18% is Co-habitation, people living together in relatiomnships without being in a legal union. While Co-habitation has histroically been the least common form of relationship it has been the most steady form in terms of the percent of people reporting to be in this form of relationship. Types of Marriage The most surprising aspect of the demographics of marital status are the types of marriage. While same-sex marriage is not considered seperate from other marriages overall on census results, it is included along with opposite-sex marriages in the two categories of marriage. The two forms of marriage, common, otherwise referred to as 'Traditional' marriage is of that between two individuals. Marriages of this sort make up the majority of marriages at sixty-five percent. Among those in same-sex relationships this form of relationship accounts for 55% of marriages. The second kind of marriage is Polyamorous marriages, marriages including more than two partners, account for thirty-five percent of marriages overall. Among same sex marriages this form of marriage accounts fot 45% of marriages. Religion The most diverse and arguably most studied demographic of Sekowo is that of Religion. Because Sekowo has been host to so many different peoples, cultures and ideologies many different belief systems as well as a lack thereof are prevalent in Sekowo. The three largest plaralities, Chirstianity, Atheism/Agnosticism and Buddhism make up the majority (60%) of Sekowo's population The largest single belief system in Sekowo is Christianity, making up a quarter of the populace. Protestants and Catholics both make up fourty-percent each of the Christian population with the remaining twenty-percent being of a different denomination or non-denominational. The Second largest belief system, or rather lack thereof is Atheism/Agnosticism making up twenty percent of the population. The third largest belief system is Buddhism with fifteen percent of the populace. The vast majority of Buddhists prescribe to either Modern or Zen schools, however eleven percent of Buddhists report being either from a non-listed sect or non-denominational while a minority (4%) profess an adherence to the Xenodharma school. Population Density Although the Sekowan Commonwealth is nearly 11 million km² in size, it is has one of the highest population densities in all of Terra, with the majority of the population living in Sekowo proper. However even having such a high ranking large parts of the country are relatively unpopulated, this is a result of more than half the peopulation living in the massive megalopis's that themselves can spread out hundreds of kilometers in every direction. Category:Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo